1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image processing device and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or organic EL display, a color representation technology has been enhanced and a color reproduction region of the display device has been gradually expanded. In particular, a wider color reproduction region than an existing international standard for color reproduction, standard RGB (sRGB) or Adobe RGB is being implemented on an LCD using light emitting diode (LED) backlight or a self-emissive organic EL display.
For example, ITU-R Recommendation BT. 2020 defines a color space for UHDTV. According to the recommendation, image content having a wide color gamut according to the color space for UHDTV may be provided to a display device.
When the image content having the wide color gamut according to the color space for UHDTV is provided to the display device, a display device displayed with a typical color gamut such as a sRGB color space or an Adobe RGB color space has to display image content having a wider color gamut. Thus, when a signal corresponding to a wide color gamut is input to a display device having a narrow color gamut, the display device needs a color conversion technology to convert the wide color gamut into the narrow color gamut in order to implement good display.
However, in current color conversion technology, data after the color conversion may not be included in a range of 0 to 1 originally predicted, but may have a value less than 0 or greater than 1. The situation is defined as an overflow phenomenon. When there is overflow, data equal to or less than 0 is fixed to 0, and data equal to or greater than 1 is fixed to 1. Thus, the image may not be accurately displayed.